


Standing Cowardly

by Pheromonecvltx



Series: Vessel Songfics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Trees, cause Tyler's a ghost, he's alive, josh isn't dead, kinda a supernatural element, tyler is dead, v v cute I promise.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheromonecvltx/pseuds/Pheromonecvltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost Tyler watches Josh through the trees and stuff.<br/>----<br/>(Trees songfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Cowardly

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for it to be like this at all. Yeah it's way too cliché for my liking. Whatever. Enjoy

Tyler missed watching the boy when he didn't show up. Being dead was no fun. Being alive hadn't been much fun either. 

The boy was nice. He hummed to himself as he walked. He would sometimes sit in the ground and try to complete his homework. Or course work. He looked old enough to be in college.

He was handsome. Bright red hair, and a really distinctive face. The kind of person who everyone would turn and look at as soon as he walked into the room. The opposite of Tyler. Even when Tyler was alive no one would look twice at him.

That's why he came to the wooded area behind his house to think. He didn't count on falling out of a tree and breaking his neck. It had almost been two years. The boy came shortly after that for walks. Lots of people did. They wanted to see if anything weird was happening. Like ghostly weird. After a while they stopped. 

Tyler couldn't leave the couple of metres around the tree that he had fallen out of, and died next to. It wasn't suicide. Tyler didn't want to die. He just wanted to be noticed. He died slowly, and that really hurt. It took him almost an hour to slowly die on the woodland floor. 

Tyler thought it was the ukulele that he had with him. No one picked it up when they picked up his body. That really sucked. Now he was stuck here. Someone needed to burn the damn thing. He didn't want to be here anymore, it sucked. Every day just bled into the next one. 

The only salvation was the boy. Tyler was going to talk to him. He had to. Or else he would die (again) of boredom. 

Josh liked the woods. He didn't care that some kid had died there two years before hand. It made him feel like he wasn't so alone. Sometimes he could swear that he had seen someone. A thin figure watching him through the trees. Standing silently in the trees. 

The last time he was there he had seen a little figure playing what seemed to be a ukulele. Josh knew about ukuleles and stuff. He worked in a music store. He stood there silently, not bothering to say anything. He didn't want to scare the poor guy. It was very good, but Josh felt like he was intruding on something. It was a very private thing. The man sung with such emotion and eloquence.

The next time Josh went down for a walk, Tyler had spent the whole day thinking of what he would say. When Josh sat down in his usual spot he heard whispering "hey come over here." Most people would steer clear of it, but Josh was intrigued. 

"Who is it?" He said quietly. He didn't want to scare them. "My names Tyler." The kind voice replied. It was a vulnerable voice. It broke when he said his name. "What you doing here Tyler, I'm Josh." Josh couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"Wait, are you Tyler, as in Tyler Joseph?" Josh could almost hear the smile in the voices reply. "Yeah, do you know about me?" Josh grinned. He had. He went to school with the guy. He barely ever talked to him, but when the kid died, he felt bad. Really bad. Josh had a conscience, and he knew Tyler had been struggling. He felt bad for not trying to help. 

"We used to go to school together, I'm Josh dun?" Tyler couldn't believe it. He knew he recognised the boy who visited the forest almost daily. "From my English class?" Tyler asked it slowly. He was pretty sure it was English. "Yeah and music, you were so good man!" Josh laughed, and then realised he was talking to a ghost.

"You're dead though. Are you a ghost or something?" Josh wondered if that was an acceptable thing to say to someone who was dead. Tyler coughed quietly before he responded. "Yeah. I'm a ghost. I think my ukulele being here kinda stuck me here it something. It sucks." Josh made a sympathetic sound. 

"That's so awful man." Josh was pretty accepting if all of this, he liked to believe aliens were real, so ghosts weren't much of a step up. "You seem nice, so can I ask you to do something." The first thought that went through Josh's head is "does he want me to give him head?" Because Josh was cool with that. 

"I don't want head" Tyler laughed, and all of a sudden he was in front of Josh. Josh could see him. He was more handsome than Josh had remembered. "Well I wouldn't mind head, it's just not the favour I want. Not that I don't want it. It's not the thing I want the most."

Josh wondered if you could give a ghost head. He wondered if it would be cold. Suddenly, Tyler was next to him. "It's weird. I haven't talked to a person in years." Josh wondered what touching a ghost would feel like. "Can I touch you?" Tyler nodded. Josh was surprised that his hand didn't go completely through him. It rested on the smooth skin of Tyler's arm. 

He was warm. He felt like a normal person. The way he pressed his lips against Josh, sure felt real. Josh put his arms around Tyler's waist and pulled him close, so that their bodies were touching. They exchanged a long open mouth kiss. And just as fast as it happened it was over.

Tyler appeared in front of Josh. "Do you have a lighter on you?" Josh bit his lip. "I think so. Why?" He mumbled it. "I want you to burn my ukulele. So I can go to the other side. I don't like being alone."

Josh paused. "What if I was here with you?" A thousand thoughts went through Tyler's head. "That's absurd. Are you suggesting, you're going to kill yourself? Because no." Josh gulped. "I've got Cancer. It's terminal. I only have about a month left. I knew I was going to die. I never got chemo. The prospect of living for 3 more months but in complete pain didn't appeal to me at all." 

Tyler was almost in tears. "How can I be sure id end up here with you?" Tyler gulped. "You barely know me Josh. I'm a piece of shit." Tyler frowned. What if they didn't get along after a while? "I kinda like you, if I'm being honest. I liked you in school. You just never noticed me. Now what do I do."

Tyler frowned. "Is there something here that you bring everywhere with you?" He sighed. Josh knew exactly what to do. He took off his baseball cap he had been wearing. "What do I do?" Tyler have him a small smile. "Okay, so we'll put it in this tree, that way, if you don't die here, we can stick together." Josh grinned widely. And it was one of the happiest smiles that Tyler had ever seen.

"Come back, a lot. Please. I want to get to know you. I mean we are going to be spending a long time together. And I want you to feel like you can leave at any moment." Tyler didn't want to feel like he was forcing Josh into anything. 

Josh didn't mind, he was worried about his future after finding out about the tumour. It was stage four. He knew he was going to die. They told him. He told his family. He cried. They cried. Everyone cried. It sucked. He wasn't even twenty when he got diagnosed. He would be dead by twenty one.

He hadn't ever come out gay because he didn't see the point. He wanted his family to be happy with him for the last couple of months. Not ashamed. So he stopped all treatment because he actually wanted to enjoy his last few months, and he kept on working at the music store. It was all he was interested in.

He always wanted to find love and as he visited Tyler after the first meeting, he realised that he might have found just that. Every touch, every little kiss, gave him hope. "I'm looking forward to the rest of my life with you." He'd constantly tell Tyler, and Tyler would respond with such happiness and joy and stuff. 

One day Josh didn't come, and Tyler was worried, but not really. Until the point where it had become weeks. Maybe it wouldn't work.

One day, almost a month after the last time Tyler had seen Josh, he was crying. He was so convinced that Josh had died and it wouldn't work.

"Sssh don't cry", came a voice from behind him. Strong arms wrapped around him. It was Josh.

"Josh, I thought you weren't going to come. I thought it didn't work." Tyler was sobbing uncontrollably. "I was in hospital for weeks, Ty. It sucked. I was so afraid that you'd get afraid I left you. You know I would do that. I think I just died. Like literally two minutes ago."

Josh started laughing. "I can't believe I literally just died." Tyler kissed him, and it was wild and perfect and just the same. He could have his soulmate in his life permanently. He could have him in every possible way. 

And he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write a fic based on every song on vessel does that sound good.


End file.
